Monitor
History The Monitor: ???? - Present Full disclosure, kids: A lot of the following is going to be a lot of conjecture and wild guesses. Why? Because the Monitor is mysterious, terribly mysterious. When I think I’ve got evidence on this guy, it just vanishes… Seriously. It just vanishes. Okay, this next part is going to sound paranoid, I realize that. But I know I’ve broke the case on this fellow before and the one day I woke up and knew I had dug up the goods on him, only to be unable to remember what the hell I had figured out about him, only that I did. I’m not going crazy, I promise! I don’t even know how I got this picture! So something about this guy wants to keep him a mystery. I’m not sure if there’s someone protecting him or if he’s the one responsible. I don’t know which idea is freakier. I’m not comfortable knowing that there’s a possibility that this someone is sneaking into my house to wipe my mainframe and my mind. Though, if that is what is happening, I have to wonder why they leave me with just enough memory to know that something happened. Is it meant as a warning of some kind? I know they’re capable of removing all memories based on what they’ve done to the people I’ve shared my discoveries with in the past. Is there something about me that lets me resist this psychic intrusion or are they trying to say that I can be trusted with some knowledge? Am I supposed to be flattered or freaked out? I can’t tell. Now, what else do I know about this guy? Aside from him calling himself The Monitor, I know that he’s a potent psychic and possible immortal being of some sort. Whether he is an alien or a really old metahuman, I can’t say. Recently, the Monitor began recruiting surrogates and assistants for whatever his agenda is. The first of these deputies of his was called The Harbinger and for that role he selected Lyla Michaels-Diggle. Lyla is a girl who knows how to take care of herself, so I can’t cast shade on his choice. I like Lyla and have to assume she wouldn't work with this guy if he wasn’t on the up and up, but when he’s demonstrated psionic ability of this magnitude we have to assume there’s a possibility that Lyla is being mind-controlled or otherwise manipulated. More recently, the Monitor has begun recruiting special beings known as 'Artifacts' and has banded them together to form a team known as 'The Challengers' intended to oppose another being known only as the Anti-Monitor.Oracle Files: The Monitor Threat Assessment Powers * Cosmic Physiology: The Monitor possesses vast mental, physical, and energy-manipulating powers due to his Cosmic heritage. ** Telepathy: The Monitor is telepathic, able to scan the mind of virtually every known form of sentient life and to project his thoughts into any brain. The Monitor has also shown exceptional talent in rewriting memories. ** Invisibility: The Monitor may render himself and others effectively invisible and completely undetectable (by the normal senses) to others' minds. ** Illusions: The Monitor can alter his appearance at will assuming any guise he chooses. ** Energy Manipulation: The Monitor can manipulate cosmic energy, comparable to divine levels. ** Teleportation: The Monitor can convert his body into a form of energy in order to "teleport" through space at hyper-light speeds. This ability also seems able to cross dimensional thresholds at will. ** Force Field Generation: The Monitor can generate and manipulate Force Fields constructed of Cosmic Energy for a variety of effects such as protection or containment of hostile forces. ** Flight: Monitor can fly using psionic energies. ** Cosmic Conscience: Monitor has very sharp cosmic senses. ** Immortality: Monitors are seemingly immortal. ** Size Alteration: Monitor is able to assume human proportion, atomic size, gargantuan proportions, or any size in between. ** Cosmic Power: The Monitor holds power at least equal to that of mature Apokalyptan, Genesisian, or Kryptonian; and the primary source of this immense power is the ability to shape cosmic energy. Harbinger has described the Monitor as possessing the power to shatter worlds and set galaxies shaking. Further claiming that Monitors are "vastly powerful" and "near-omniscient", possessing powers like dying simply by choosing to, yet also being capable of coming back to life by choosing not to be dead anymore. ** Enhanced Physicality: Though not a being usually driven to exert himself physically, the Monitor's strength, resilience, and durability scores all appear to be in the realm of at least Class VII, but are more likely Class X. ** Immortality: The Monitor does not seem to age and when damaged, he seems capable of regenerating from injury in seconds. If he is destroyed or killed, the Monitor is rumored to be able to reconstruct himself over time. Weaknesses * Civilian Identity: I theorize he has a civilian identity as a human somewhere on Earth. If he does, it may be possible to discover this information to use against him if needed. It is also possible that the Monitor's secondary identity is not merely a second form, but a second body which shares the same consciousness. Actually, why stop at two... maybe it's more like five or six or thousands. If that is the case, it may be possible that by individually targeting these alternate forms might also occupy that Monitor's powers with sustaining and repairing his alternative selves to the point of weakening his overall power. * Cosmic Energy: I have recently discovered that the Monitor's cosmic energy is highly concentrated Odic energy known as 'Vorpal' energy. It may be possible that the Monitor himself is constructed from this material. A counter to this form of energy is 'Cthonic' energy. The two energies seem able to directly cancel each other out so it may be possible that with an absurd amount of this Cthonic energy to cancel out the Monitor's powers and maybe even dispelling him entirely. Also worth noting, both Vorpal and Cthonic energy residue leave behind a sweet scent, often compared to the smell of fresh strawberries. * Narratives: The Monitor has a psychosomatic obsession with narratives. If forced to intervene in a matter that derails a compelling narrative, the Monitor will become stressed and visibly disturbed. Simply comparing his actions to the concept of deus ex machina can be a strategy to cause him to flee or possibly even depower him for a short time. * Occult: Magic is magic. It may be possible to use powerful occult methods to interfere with his cosmic energy manipulation.Deluxe Oracle File: The Monitor Trivia and Notes Trivia * The Monitor seems to be a fan of William Shakespeare. * Monitor has been impersonating other Challengers and doing their work, so they wouldn't be fired from their jobs. * In the past he created a team called the Wild Hunt composed of cowboys from the Rough Bunch. Notes * The Monitor is a composite character of the comic's Monitor and Roy Westerman (sort of). The Monitor and Roy Westerman are parts of the Fatewriter. Links and References * Appearances of the Monitor * Character Gallery: Monitor Category:Characters Category:Composite Character Category:The Challengers Members Category:Class VII Enhanced Strength Category:Monitor Family Members Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Immortality Category:Flight Category:Teleportation Category:Telepathy Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Identity Unknown Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Projection Category:Married Characters Category:Size Alteration Category:Unique Physiology Category:Force Field Category:Height 6' 5" Category:The Monitor Sphere